realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tsa
}} Physical Description Even when standing absolutely still – something that’s almost impossible for the creature to do – a t’sa (pronounced “t-sah”) conveys an impression of speed, sharp reflexes, and constant activity. Standing 4 feet 2 inches ( tall, and weighing 85 lb average, a t’sa is lightningquick, with a fast mind to match his fast body. Sleek, with a reptilian form and the legs of a runner, a t’sa has a fine covering of interlocking scales that provide a modicum of natural protection. Most humans find t’sa, with their expressive eyes and child-like exuberance, to be extremely likeable. Personality A t’sa has a natural curiosity and an affinity for all things technological. He’s a consummate tinkerer, disassembling devices to discover how they work and to find ways to improve them. T’sa have an undeserved reputation among humans for being overly naïve, due to their infectious cheerfulness. T’sa companions are a boon to any adventuring group. Their cheerfulness and good will never falters, and their desire to know every secret can be contagious – though this behaviour can also get a t’sa into all kinds of trouble. Once a t’sa joins a group, he stays with it through thick and thin, usually bonding with at least one member as a lifelong friend. Everything a t’sa does, he does quickly. He’s always on the move, always asking questions, always seeking answers. Although he’s often misunderstood, a t’sa is nonetheless eager to please and make friends. T’sa make great mechanists, doing especially well as engineers and inventors. This species can also be found in fair abundance within the Rogue, Wizard and Psion professions, but a t’sa very seldom aspire to be warriors, because it isn’t in their nature to be violent or physically forceful. History & Relations Rising from a world that resembled Earth’s prehistoric era, except that dinosaurs were never replaced by mammals as the dominant species, the t’sa evolved into an intelligent species. Their history had ups and downs, high periods and low, but eventually the t’sa developed a technological society. Spurred on by natural curiosity and an undeniable lack of patience, the t’sa compiled a substantial list of accomplishments and even established a star-spanning society. By the time humans reached space, the t’sa had already founded a stellar empire. Consisting of five star systems in relatively close proximity to each other, the T’sa cluster bustles with the energy of billions of t’sa doing whatever it is t’sa do – and doing it quickly. They have begun to expand beyond this domain, but they aren’t an aggressive species. They are motivated by a simple desire to see what lies in the next star system rather than by greed, power, or expansionism. T’sa lands As stated previously the t’sa inhabit an area of space consisting of five relatively close systems called the T’sa Cluster, this area consists of maybe two dozen planets total and all are developed and productive worlds, bustling with activity, in this area T’sa vessels are commonplace. Fortunately the Dragon Empire considers T’sa space an amicable and harmless neighbour with whom they have profitable economic and scientific ties too, of course how the new Emperor will deal with the T’sa has yet to be seen. Religion: The T’sa are very productive and inventive, as such most of their faith is directed towards the Smith or the Merchant faiths. Few if any T’sa believe in the dualist beliefs, but what few there are follow the Creator. Temples on the T’sa worlds are often huge and elaborate affairs, works of architectural elabouracy. Tsa Racial Traits +2 DEX, +2 INT, -2 CHA, they are agile, clever, but somewhat difficult to relate too due to their curiosity and naiveté, often leaving other races standing as they move on to the next thing. Small size: (As small creatures T’sa gain +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but they must use smaller weapons than humans use, and their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of medium-sized creatures. T’sa base speed: 40 feet Natural Armor: T’sa receive a +4 natural armor bonus, due to their reptilian hides. Scent(Ex): All T’sa receive the Scent ability, as per page 10 MM, this reflects their ability to taste the air to great effect with their reptilians tongues. Low-light Vision: T’sa can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish colour and detail under these conditions. +2 Racial bonus to: Use Device, Research, and Repair checks, as the T’sa is technically capable and sure footed. Poor Vision(Ex): All T’sa have poor distance vision, but excellent vision up close, as such they suffer a –2 penalty to Spot rolls, whiel receiving a +2 to Search rolls. Cold Blooded(Ex): All T’sa are reptilian, not mammals, as such extremes of cold have an adverse affect, a T’sa in such an environment must make a Fort save (DC14) every 4 hours or they begin to suffer from it’s effects losing 1 Temporary Constitution point per hour after that point, until dying once CON reaches zero. This reflects them becoming lethargic and sluggish, they also receive –2 penalty to all attacks, initiatives and checks during that time and may only move at half speed. If exposed to a warm place, they are able to regain lost con at a rate of 1 point per 4 hours as opposed to 1 point per day. Automatic languages: T’sa and Common Favoured Class: Mechanist Effective Character level: +0 Category:Tsa Category:Humanoids Category:Scaled Ones